Lia Nelson
History Lia was born into a small family, only having her parents and an adoptive sister, and was the youngest. Her parents and adoptive sister were all magical. They lived Hell's Kitchen, New York, in a very small apartment that could barely fit Lia when she was born. Her mother, Sela, couldn't have children so they adopted their first child, Patty, then 4 years later Sela and Rick tried something else to have children, Surrogacy. They were lucky that one of their close friend was up for giving birth to their child. Lia was born in the middle of July but she was born extremely premature but survived but a small amount of bones hadn't formed in her right leg and would never properly form and with breathing problems. It didn't stop Lia. She grew up trying to be just as athletic as Patty but it didn't work out well because when Lia was 6, she broke her right leg and it made the bones that weren't fully formed worse, giving Lia pain every time she put pressure on it for the rest of her life. She soon learnt how to run as fast as Patty could even with her problematic leg when she was 8. It was her first sign of magic. She started to run, pain shooting up in her leg then all of a sudden, it stopped. She came to her parents and told them about it. They were excited that Lia's leg might finally be normal but they were wrong because of her way back to her shared bedroom with her sister, her leg started hurting again. After that, her mother started making pain relief potions for Lia, which worked. Her Schizophrenia started showing when she started seeing things that no one else could. Her parents took her to a doctor and after a while, Lia was diagnosed Schizophrenic. She gotten help from many doctors over the next few years and it became not as big problem as everyone thought it was. Lia would soon go to Ilvermorny, being sorted into Horned Serpent. Her future passion finally started to form when her parents bought her a camera for her 12th birthday. She loved the camera and used it all the time. She soon learnt how to sneak up on her family and friends and take pictures of them without them ever noticing. Her passion for science formed when Patty became a CSI. Lia wanted to be just like her and started following her sister's footsteps. In Lia's last year of Ilvermorny, she dropped out to become a CSI and started to go to a Muggle school, becoming the top of her class for everything needed to become a CSI. She soon went to college, accepted into MIT. Not long in MIT, she started training to become a CSI, even with the fact she was Schizophrenic, which the police force never looked over twice because a note from doctors. That was before her family was killed right in front of her. Going out for a fancy dinner when Lia started training to be a CSI, the Nelson family was walking home when they where in the wrong place at the wrong time. They walked in on a gang fight and everyone but Lia were all accidentally shot dead. After her family died, Lia started to track down the gangs that had killed her family and did after three years, quiting the police force because she knew what she wanted to do would get her fired. She found where the gang that Lia was sure had killed her family was and acted like she wanted to join the gang instead of wanting justice for her. She became to connected to the gang, falling in love with one of the members. Falling in love is what lead her to join Arcana Alliance. When her boyfriend moved to England without telling Lia, she followed him. With all her skills, she couldn't find him. She started looking for work in all forms. She soon found someone like her, a wizard. He told her about a gang that was full of people like them and they needed someone with her skill set. She soon tracked down the gang and she joined the Arcana Alliance, joining the Spy Guild. Personality Lia Nelson could easily come off as being cold, rude, brutal and sarcastic. Towards others, she is nothing less than disdainful and blunt, carrying herself and her opinions out loud with little thought before or regret to insulting anyone. If aggravated or extremely annoyed by someone in her disfavor, Lia could become an intimidating figure. She only opens up to a select few of people, and even those she has difficulty expressing up to openly and truly. Despite her hard-bitten demeanor lies a more vulnerable side, plagued by self-loathing and guilt. Beneath her flaws, Lia is a good person at heart. The short encounter encounter with her parents killers recently made Lia want to even more than she ever did to bring justice for her family. She wants to help people but with loads self-loathing and guilt that has built up inside her for so many years, she would rather help herself and the people she works for to get what she wants. However, the combined trauma of losing her family and experience with meeting their killers has also made Lia a somewhat unstable individual. She suffers from Survivor's Guilt and Schizophrenia, occasionally hearing voices in her head, telling her family's death in hundreds of different ways. In these instances she can act out more erratic and violent. After the death of her family, no matter how close she bonded with a person, Lia has great difficulty fully forming emotional connections to a person. The effects of being born premature are still shown in Lia, she has trouble breathing and a few bones in her right leg aren't fully formed giving her a slight limp. While trying to find her family's killer, Lia started giving into the voices in her head Category:UniPacific16 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Born in America Category:American Category:July Birthday Category:Half-Blood